Transcrições/Obrigada pela Lembrança
:Rainbow Dash: Olha só, Tank! Cloudsdale está ali! Significa que Ponyville é a próxima a ter inverno! :correndo :Rainbow Dash: Estão indo bem, pôneis! Continuem assim! Precisamos dessas folhas fora das árvores! Assim que afastarmos o outono pra longe, olá, inverno! :Tank: boceja :Rainbow Dash: sobressalta-se Foi um bocejinho o que eu acabei de ver? :Tank: boceja :Rainbow Dash: Como pode estar quando a estação mais animada do ano está pra chegar? E não se esqueça da melhor parte: o nosso primeiro inverno juntas! Para, ô! Acorda aí! Assim que aqueles pôneis trouxerem as nuvens carregadas de flocos de neve, teremos muita neve pro nosso passeio de trenó extremo! ri E lá, podemos jogar hóquei a cavalo! Sem protetores nos ombros e nas ancas! :imaginária comemorando :Twilight Sparkle: Está tudo uma maravilha, não acha? :Rainbow Dash: Quase tudo uma maravilha. A Tank te parece bem? :Tank: boceja :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, parece que ela tá se mexendo um pouco devagar. :Rainbow Dash: É isso, não tá? :Twilight Sparkle: E parece um pouco sonolenta... :Rainbow Dash: Totalmete! :Twilight Sparkle: Do jeito de sempre! :Rainbow Dash: É, heh; eheh, é claro, você tem razão. :Tank: boceja : :cardíacas lentas :Rainbow Dash: E aí?! :Fluttershy: Eu acho que os batimentos dela estão um pouquinho, um tantinho; uma coisinha mais lentos do que de costume. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, beleza, então dá uma vitamininha aí pra ela, né? :Tank: ronca boceja :Fluttershy: Ela não precisa disso. :Rainbow Dash: Vai ver que a gente tá dormindo tarde! São muitas histórias de aventura. :Fluttershy: Também não é isso. :Rainbow Dash: Bom, então o que que tem de errado com ela? :Fluttershy: Nada. Está em perfeitas condições. :Rainbow Dash: Ah! aliviadamente :Fluttershy: Ela só vai hibernar! :Rainbow Dash: Você sabe que ela não é um urso, né? :Fluttershy: ri Quando o tempo esfria e tem menos comida disponível, muitos animais hibernam pra conservar a energia. É como tirar uma longa soneca durante o inverno, e aí eles acordam na primavera. Está vendo? Até fazem isso. Quando chegar a hora, a Tank vai se retirar e cavar um buraco no chão. :Tank: boceja :Fluttershy: Mas não precisa se preocupar, ela volta quando o sol esquentar o tempo de novo na primavera. :Rainbow Dash: Ah, qualé! Tartarugas não hibernam. Alguém pôs essa foto aí pra fazer piada. :Fluttershy: Não é uma piada. :Rainbow Dash: Então o seu livro tá errado! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, a Tank precisa hibernar. É saudável pra ela, da mesma forma que dormir é saudável pra gente. :Rainbow Dash: Hahah, essa é boa. Tá bom, querida. Vamos, Tank! Fui! :Fluttershy: Aonde você vai? :Rainbow Dash: Atrás de uma segunda opinião com um verdadeiro especialista em répteis. :Spike: Eu já disse, Rainbow Dash! Eu sou um dragão! :Tank: ronca :Rainbow Dash: Tch-ah, que que é isso! Vocês são praticamente gêmeos! :cômica :Spike: Eu sou roxo. :Rainbow Dash: Mas se você não precisa hibernar, por que que a Tank precisa?! :Spike: Porque ela é uma tartaruga, e eu sou um dragão! :Rainbow Dash: Ah, é da mesma família, né? :Spike: Não! :Rainbow Dash: Considerarei isso um sim. :Spike: Aagh. Olha, se a Fluttershy disse que tartarugas hibernam, então eu garanto que elas hibernam— :Rainbow Dash: Ah, como é que você pode saber?! :Spike: Uh— :Rainbow Dash: Você é um dragão! :fecha-se com força :Rainbow Dash: Ninguém conhece você como eu, Tank! Você só precisa de trabalho duro pra fazer o velho sangue circular. :Tank: ronca :baque :Rainbow Dash: Vamos! :Rainbow Dash: Ai, que pesadas! Estão carregadas de flocos de neve! Ai, a gente vai se divertir tanto nessa neve, Tank! Eh, Tank? Tank! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaah! Olha só a pequena Tank, acomodadinha e ajeitadinha! Tá se preparando pra hiber— :Rainbow Dash: Não pronuncie essa palavra! :Pinkie Pie: Qual delas? "Acomodadinha"? "Ajeitadinha"? "Tank"? "Hiber—" :Rainbow Dash: Essa aí! :Pinkie Pie: Estava dizendo que ela está— :Rainbow Dash: Se você acha que hiber– ...olha só, aquela coisa de soneca; você acha tão legal... então por que é que você não faz isso? Em algum lugar bem longe daqui?! :cômica :Rainbow Dash: o resto do elenco principal O que é que vocês tão olhando?! Eu só tô tendo uma conversinha com a Pinkie Pie! :Twilight Sparkle: Olha, Rainbow Dash, sabemos que tá chateada porque a Tank vai hiber— :Pinkie Pie: Shhh! Não diga essa palavra! Foi o que começou a coisa toda! :Twilight Sparkle: Sabemos que tá chateada por causa da Tank. Mas não devia descontar a sua raiva nas amigas. :Rainbow Dash: Quem tá falando de raiva?! Eu não disse nada sobre raiva! Eu não tô chateada! E eu não tô brava! '''Parece que eu tô brava?!' rosna Vem, Tank! Vamo embora daqui! :'Rainbow Dash': Preciso de você com olhos brilhantes e rabo ajeitado, e não com olhos sonolentos e rabo esfarrapado. Que é... exatamente como você está. Vai, levanta daí, por favor! :'Tank': boceja :'Rainbow Dash': Você não pode hiber– ...cê já sabe, né? Pensa só nas coisas boas que a gente vai fazer juntas nesse inverno! Vamos fazer pôneis de neve, lutas com bola de neve, chazinho de maçã perto do fogo! :'Tank': ronca :'Rainbow Dash': Você não quer fazer essas coisas comigo?! Pensa, Rainbow Dash, pensa! A Tank só vai hibernar porque está frio, não é? Bom, eu prefiro que ela fique acordada no calor, do que dormindo no frio. sobressalta-se É lógico! Eu vou ter... que deter o inverno! :'Sunshower': Bom, e pra onde essas nuvens vão? :'Céu Aberto': Lá em cima, . :'Sunshower': Mas tem céu limpo pra todo lado. :'Céu Limpo': Oi! Céu Limpo bem aqui! :'Sunshower': Mas tem céu limpo lá também! :'Céu Limpo': E o Céu Aberto tá aqui! :'Sunshower': Tem céu aberto pra todo lado! :'Céu Aberto': Eu não tô pra todo lado, eu tô aqui! :'Sunshower': suspira Espera. Então você é Céu Aberto e você é Céu Limpo; então, o que é tudo isso? :'Céu Aberto''' e Céu Limpo: Céu aberto e limpo! :Céu Aberto: Ei! Pra onde foi a nuvem fofa? :Céu Limpo: ? Tá bem ali! :Rainbow Dash: Hahah! Deter o inverno vai ser uma brisa! :baque :rangendo :se espalhando :Canção: Vou Voar :Tank: boceja :Sunshower: Lá vai a próxima remessa! Tirem as nuvens do caminho! :varrendo folhas :Rainbow Dash: Ah! Para cada passo para trás, eles dão três passos adiante! O que que eu posso fazer? pausa Cloudsdale. Já sei, Tank! Se eu não posso deter o inverno em Ponyville, quem sabe eu possa detê-lo na fonte? :sendo afivelada :[música ao som de Missão Impossível] :baque :Tank: boceja :soprando :abrem-se, pôneis conversando :Rainbow Dash: Hora do almoço! Perfeito! :sendo desparafusados :clangor :do armário rangendo :abre-se e fecha-se :baques :abre-se e fecha-se :Rainbow Dash: O laboratório do inverno. Entramos, Tank! Agora só temos que descobrir um jeito de fechá-lo. Sabotagem com flocos de neve? Ah, eu acho que temos que pensar numa coisa maior! Não saia daqui. Hmm. Podíamos nos livrar dessas nuvens, mas ainda não são grandes o suficiente. assopra :borbulhando :Rainbow Dash: Bem na mosca! Sem a água, eles não podem fazer nuvens e nem neve! Não podem fazer o inverno! :batendo no chão :Rainbow Dash: Ai, eu odeio fazer isso com esses pôneis do tempo, mas momentos desesperados exigem medidas desesperadas. grunhe :desprendendo, água correndo :Rainbow Dash: Opa! Nossa, gente! Parece que estavam soltas! :desprendendo, água correndo :escoando :Rainbow Dash: E lá se vai o inverno, ralo abaixo! :sendo puxada :ativando :girando :Rainbow Dash: sobressalta-se :clangor :emperrando :baque :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Eu não consigo ver! :sopra :Rainbow Dash: grunhe :abre-se :baque :Rainbow Dash: Aaaaaai! :fecha-se com força :Rainbow Dash: grunhe Ai ai ai... :balançando :Rainbow Dash: sobressalta-se :quebrando :elétricas :Rainbow Dash: grita :elétrica :Rainbow Dash: sobressalta-se :elétricos :de vento :Rainbow Dash: Ai...! :se formando :Rainbow Dash: Vamo sair daqui! :tubo sugando :aumentando :estalando :Applejack: Eita, gente! O que tá acontecendo lá em cima? :Twilight Sparkle: Preparem-se, pôneis! O inverno tá chegando! :soprando :Noteworthy: grunhe de Wilhelm :Parasol: grita :sendo manuseada :aumentando :de estouro :Twilight Sparkle: Atenção, pôneis! Cuidado! :Rainbow Dash: grita :explosão :esparramando :grunhem :Pinkie Pie: grunhe :Rarity: grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe :Fluttershy: grunhe :Rainbow Dash: grunhe ansiosos suspira Ai, você está bem, Tank? :Tank: boceja :Rainbow Dash: Hngh... :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Você tá bem? :Rainbow Dash: Ai... tô não... suspira :Tank: boceja :abre-se :Pinkie Pie: Toque-toque! :Fluttershy: Como está se sentindo, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: desesperançosa Aagh, eu não sei não... :Rarity: Tadinha, tá tão triste! Ai querida, o que podemos fazer? :Twilight Sparkle: Não sei o que podemos fazer. :Applejack: O que foi, docinho? Ocê não tá muito bem esses dias. :Rainbow Dash: desesperançosa Ai, eu não sei não... :Rarity: Nossa, como digo isso delicadamente? Perdeu o brilho, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: Odeio dizer isso, mas, bom, você... se tornou... uma estraga-prazeres! :Rainbow Dash: Vocês não me ouviram? Eu disse "eu não sei não". E–eu não sei se vocês vieram aqui pra me animar ou o quê, mas eu tô bem. :Fluttershy: Me deixem cuidar disso. Rainbow Dash, o seu inverno vai ser sem o seu bichinho. :Rainbow Dash: sobressalta-se funga pranteia :Rarity: Mas por que você fez isso?! :Fluttershy: Porque ela só vai superar tudo isso pondo tudo o que sente pra fora. :Rainbow Dash: mais :Applejack: jeito Ah... tá tudo bem. Daqui uns meses a Tank tá de volta. :Rainbow Dash: Meses?! pranteia Eu não quero que ela vá! a prantear sob o diálogo :Applejack: Tudo bem, tudo bem. Fica calma. [sussurrando, para a Fluttershy] Bela tentativa, Fluttershy. Como a gente faz ela parar? :Fluttershy: sussurrando Ela já deve estar terminando. Não deve ter sobrado muita coisa. :Rainbow Dash: mais, para :Fluttershy: Está melhor? :Rainbow Dash: funga Uh... uh-huh. a prantear :Fluttershy: Oh, tadinha, tadinha de você...! a chorar :Rarity: a chorar Eu não posso ver a Fluttershy chorando...! :Pinkie Pie: a chorar Isso é... de cortar o coração...! :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie e Rarity: histericamente :Twilight Sparkle: [para a Applejack] Você também? :Applejack: Não, eu tô bem. :Twilight Sparkle: Olha só, meninas. Eu sei como é difícil dizer adeus— :Pinkie Pie: chorando Eu tô mais triste porque você não está triste! :Twilight Sparkle: O quê? Eu? Mas e a Applejack? :Pinkie Pie: chorando A Applejack chora por dentro, Twilight! :Applejack: É verdade. :Rainbow Dash: acalmando Ah, tá tudo bem, Fluttershy. funga Tá tudo bem. funga :Applejack: baixa Ela terminou? Ou só tá tomando fôlego? :Twilight Sparkle: Não sei não... Rainbow Dash? Você tá bem? :Rainbow Dash: funga E–eu acho que sim. E–e, e–eu me sinto melhor, de verdade, sabe? Obrigada a todas. E–eu não sei o que eu faria sem vocês. Ou... sem ela. funga Tank... choraminga Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta. :andando de trenó e patins :Twilight Sparkle: Parece que estamos começando o inverno de uma vez. :Applejack: A diversão chegou cedo! Eee-ha! :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se :baque :Pinkie Pie: Será que podemos atrapalhar o inverno todos os anos? É bem menos trabalhoso. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, acho que a Rainbow não vai poder lidar com isso. :Rainbow Dash: Viajar a estação toda de Cloudsdale até Ponyville foi mesmo incrível. :Tank: boceja :Rainbow Dash: Ah... e–eu pensei que vocês gostariam de se despedir da Tank. Ela está pronta pra hibernar. :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se Você está dizendo a palavra! Ela está dizendo a palavra! E quando a Tank terminar de hibernar, eu vou dar pra ela a maior festa de boas-vindas de todos os tempos! Ou, espera; seria uma festa de "boas-vindas, dorminhoca"? Ou uma festa de "feliz despertar"? Quem sabe uma festa de "já estava na hora"? :Rarity: Vou desenhar um conjunto muito especial pra ela usar especialmente na ocasião, seja qual for a festa. :Applejack: Eu fico feliz que ocê tá melhor, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: É, eu também. :sendo cavada :Rainbow Dash: Ah, então você quer mesmo fazer essa tal de hibernação, Tank? :Rarity: Tchauzinho, Tank. :Applejack: Espero que ocê durma bem. :Fluttershy e Pinkie Pie: de despedida :Twilight Sparkle: Adeus, Tank. Vamos sentir sua falta. :esparramando :Twilight Sparkle: E aí? Pronta pra diversão de inverno? :Rainbow Dash: Ah, e–eu vou ficar aqui e ler um pouquinho pra ela. Essa pequena nunca pega no sono sem uma história pra dormir. Eh, eu irei em seguida. :música :créditos : en:Transcripts/Tanks for the Memories Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 5ª temporada